


Une belle histoir d'am...itié ?

by Gabylc



Category: Eros Academy
Genre: Friends to... friends, Just Friends, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 05:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15356805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabylc/pseuds/Gabylc
Summary: Mais comment Euryale et Nisus vont-ils trouver une excuse pour continuer à se voir tous les jours et en toute amitié après avoir fini le lycée ?!





	Une belle histoir d'am...itié ?

**Author's Note:**

> Tout ceci est inspiré par la lecture du webcomic E>ros Academy, créé par l'honorable Docteur Pralinus. C'est en ligne si vous voulez aller voir : http://professeuryawa.tumblr.com/tagged/Eros-Academy  
> Il y a quelques références à des éléments encore exclusifs au fanzine papier, mais ça ne devrait pas poser de problèmes de compréhension / de spoil...  
> Ah, et c'est une série de drabble dans une tentative de transposer l'esprit "yonkoma" du webcomic !

 Nisus et moi, on a décidé de se mettre en coloc à la rentrée.

On aurait pu rester chez nos parents, c'est sûr. Moi au moins, en STAPS, j'aurais pu choisir une fac de banlieue ou me taper les aller-retours. Mais comme Nisus a été pris en prépa à Henri IV, sa mère a préféré qu'il prenne un appart sur Paris. Même le Prince ne peut pas lutter contre les aléas du RER apparemment.

Et moi, je suis censé vérifier qu'il fait pas un burn-out. Je sais pas trop pourquoi Nisus a proposé ça, mais je vais pas m'en plaindre.

*

Ainsi commença notre terrible périple, redouté par tout étudiant parisien malheureusement dépourvu de parents richissimes : la recherche d'un appartement décent. Seuls les plus endurants, les plus rapides et les plus fourbes pouvaient survivre à cette impitoyable épreuve.

Pour notre première visite, j'avais dû arriver en avance pour nous garder une place dans l'interminable file de candidats. Nisus avait un shooting avec une marque de shampoing, ou un truc comme ça.

Mais dès qu'il se pointa, le propriétaire insista pour nous louer un autre de ses appartements, plus grand et avec une ristourne sur le loyer.

Tout le monde aime Nisus.

*

Six mois plus tard, Achille a débarqué en pleine nuit. On a vite compris (parce qu'il hurlait comme un putois dans le hall de l'immeuble) qu'il avait rompu avec Patrocle. Ou l'inverse, c'était pas clair.

Il avait besoin d'un appart où squatter le temps de s'en remettre. Comme c'est mon cousin, je lui ai laissé ma chambre, normal. Je pensais dormir sur le canapé, mais Nisus a été sympa, il m'a proposé de partager son lit.

Ça devient difficile de lui cacher mes sentiments, mais je peux pas prendre la risque que notre amitié soit gâchée par la moindre ambiguïté !

*

Finalement, ça c'est mieux passé que ce que je pensais. On avait déjà l'habitude de dormir ensemble quand on habitait chez nos parents (la flemme de sortir un matelas à chaque fois qu'un de nous deux voulait dormir chez l'autre.) Là, c'était un peu pareil, et le prétexte n'était pas si mauvais.

Quand Achille est parti, j'ai insisté pour que mon ancienne piaule devienne une vraie chambre d'ami. J'ai eu du bol, parce que Nisus pensait justement à s'y installer un bureau pour bosser au calme.

Non, vraiment, c'est juste beaucoup plus pratique qu'on continue à dormir ensemble, c'est tout.

*

Après ma licence, j'ai trouvé un post de coach de basket super vite.... Mais c'était à Lyon. J'avoue que devoir quitter Nisus me déprimait pas mal. Puis quand je lui ai annoncé, il a réagi bizarrement :

« Bah ça alors... quel hasard ! Le seul concours que j’ai réussi, c’est justement celui de l’ENS Lyon ! Ahaha ! »

Nisus était grave gêné en disant ça, puis il a cramé presque tout son courrier. OK, c’est nouveau pour lui de pas réussir quelque chose, ça doit le perturber, mais c’est quand même chelou, non ?

Enfin, l'important, c'est qu'on continuera à être ensemble (en coloc, hein) !

*

Tout était un peu trop parfait. Un boulot cool dans une équipe sympa avec des mômes adorables pour moi. Une vie toujours aussi absurdement remplie pour Nisus. L'appartement idéal à la Croix Rousse.

Puis le proprio a décidé de vendre notre nid douillet ! Mais j'ai aucune envie de déménager, moi ! J'ai eu de la chance que Nisus flashe sur ce studio et son absence opportune de chambre séparée. Comment je vais faire si je dois renoncer à dormir (amicalement) contre sa peau si douce, enveloppée par sa délicate odeur de...

Il n'y a qu'une seule solution raisonnable : acheter l'appartement nous-même !

*

— Vous feriez mieux de vous marier si vous voulez acheter l'appart à deux, non ? Même si la propriété, c'est du vol, et le mariage une institution archaïque, ces deux principes vont bien ensemble si tu veux t'embourgeoiser.

En entendant Achille, je manque de m'étouffer avec ma tasse de thé. Soupçonnerait-il mon amour pour Nisus ? Non, impossible. Il m'en aurait forcément parlé. Quand même, autant rester prudent...

— Ahaha, c'est pas un peu bizarre de se marier entre potes ? Mes parents vont criser, non ? Parce qu'on est juste amis, hein !

— Alors là, débrouille-toi tout seul avec ça. Je suis juriste, pas psy.

*

Comment on demande un pote en mariage ?

Il faut que je fasse ça sobrement, que ça fasse pas louche. Éviter absolument tout romantisme. Si jamais Nisus peut me soupçonner de nourrir des sentiments plus qu'amicaux envers lui, c'est sûr, il refusera...

Pendant notre jogging matinal, alors. On parle toujours de tout et de rien, de la liste de course, des factures. Parfait.

Sauf qu'on a dû sprinter pour échapper à ce putain de cerf lubrique. Dans notre fuite, on est arrivés jusqu'au bord du fleuve. Au moment du lever de soleil. Et j'ai trouvé une bague à nos pieds.

Merde.

*

Il a dit oui.

J'avais préparé plein d'arguments pour expliquer, pour l'appart. J'ai même pas eu le temps d'en présenter un seul. Il a juste souri, et il était tellement beau que j'ai failli pas l'entendre quand il m'a dit "ok, on fait ça !"

Par contre, c'est bizarre, mais je suis pas si heureux que ça. J'ai toujours rêvé de me marier avec lui, mais j'aurais voulu que ce soit par amour, et c'est pas le cas. Même si c'est vrai qu'il a rougi quand je lui ai demandé. Si on n'était pas aussi proche, je pourrais presque croire que...

*

Ce mariage est définitivement hors de contrôle. Je pensais qu'on ferait ça vite fait à la mairie et que ce serait déjà pas mal. Mais l'info a fuité, nos familles se sont emballées, et on se retrouve avec une énorme cérémonie sino-protestante pour laquelle la moitié de ma famille a fait le voyage et qui sera célébrée par la mère de Nisus. Je crois même qu'on va devoir embaucher un service de sécurité pour garder son fanclub sous contrôle.

Mais le pire, c'est qu'Hylas m'a fait du chantage pour organiser mon enterrement de vie de garçon. Et que j'ai accepté.

*

C'est con, mais le jour J, je peux pas m'empêcher d'être ému. J'ai beau savoir que ça ne représente pas du tout la même chose pour Nisus que pour moi, le voir dans son costume, sur le parvis de la mairie, ça me fait quelque chose.

Tout va très vite : les invités à saluer, la salle des mariages, l'adjoint, son écharpe, ne pas oublier de répondre "oui", la signature. Tout le monde applaudit. Ça y est, c'est... fait.

Soudain, je réalise que si je veux l'embrasser, c'est maintenant ou jamais. Sans même y réfléchir, je me penche vers lui et...

*

Au moment où j'allais l'embrasser, Nisus s'évanouit et tombe comme une pierre dans mes bras.

Je me mets aussitôt à paniquer : ça fait quelques semaines qu'il fait des malaises régulièrement. Surtout quand on parle du mariage ! Il me disait que c'était la fatigue, que je devais pas m'inquiéter, mais si c'était plus grave ? Je retiens tout juste mes larmes, mais il rouvre les yeux et murmure :

"Mon mari..."

Je lui réponds avec le sourire le plus niais qu'un être humain puisse afficher. Il doit être en train de délirer. Est-ce que c'est grave, si j'en profite un tout petit peu ?


End file.
